Busted!
by PossDownUnder
Summary: One of the turtles accidentally gives the green team away while he was supose to be silent. How do the other three turtles react. Also what does Splinter have to say about all of this? Read and review


**Busted!**

_Disclaimer: No I don't own the turtles, just a few figurines, but anyways. _

_Here's a story about what happens to a certain turtle when he accidentally gives the green team away to some purple dragons. Read and rely and enjoy!_

"Shhh!" a large turtle informed his brothers.

"What?" Mikey said.

"He said shut up stupid," Raphael growled.

"Oh right. Sorry Dude!" Mikey smiled at his brother, who just rolled his eyes.

Then all of a sudden, out of the silence someone hiccuped. Three angry faces turned to face the culprit, when suddenly the purple dragons had spotted the four shell clad ninjas.

"Oi, you turtle freaks, think we can't see your ugly green faces?" One of the punks called.

"Ok – I kill him – then I kill you," Raphael pointed his Sais at his little brother.

The four turtles burst into action defeating the fifteen or so purple dragon thugs within ten minutes, just then the sirens of the police could be heard heading their way.

"Right, Turtles Vanish!" Leo cried, as they all departed.

The four turtles took their own way home – it was their new way of making sure no one followed them.

Don and Leo reached the door of the lair first.

"I am so going to kill Michelangelo!" Leo cried, as he entered the lair.

An old rat looked up from his yoga mat, "What is the problem my sons?"

"We're there keeping watch, making sure the purple dragons keep out of trouble, when pizza stuffing turtle Mikey decides to hiccup, just after I tell him to shut up for talking!" Leo blurted out. He was sick of Mikey's careless behaviour of late. Mikey was even more of his usual chatter box self at the moment. Plus his performance in training and at work was also affecting everyone else.

Just then another turtle burst in.

"Right where is he? Mikey I know you're around somewhere – come out and face me. You a turtle or a rat?" Raphael spotted his master on the floor, "Sorry Sensei, nothing against you, honest." Raphael bowed, to show he was truly sorry and to show his respect to his father.

"You apology is accepted," Splinter calmly watched his three oldest sons.

"So where is he? Can I kick his butt? Oh, please can I kick his butt?" Raph pleaded with Leo.

"Raph, he's currently not here to have his butt kicked!" Leo told his brother.

"You know Mikey – he knows he's in trouble and he's avoiding coming home too soon. He thinks we'll forget about it," Donnie headed over to his computer.

"Come on Donnie, don't you want to kick his butt too?" Raphael asked, "I mean that bad excuse for a turtle practically told those purple dragons we were there."

"Not like you to not want to bash a few skulls Raphael," Don put simply.

"Don I only like busting them when Mikey don't tell them I'm about to do it!"

"I think you will find Donnie that Raph is merely agreeing that Mikey revealed us all to those dragons – when we were in the shadows. We're too well trained to not be stuffing up like that! We are more than capable of keeping to the shadows like we have been trained to do by Splinter. We understand what invisible means and can follow that simple procedure; we have been blessed by being so well trained. Even Michelangelo was trained under Splinter!" Leo exclaimed.

"My son, your brother is not a bad ninja student. He is merely going through puberty and thus will affect his behaviour." Splinter spoke out for his youngest.

"Splinter – we're all going through puberty! And Mikey's been a pain in the bum since he was born!" Raphael said.

"How do you know what Mikey was like when he was first born?" Leo questioned.

"They came from the same batch of eggs. Mikey and Raph are practically from the same parents. Though we can't be completely sure," Donnie pointed out.

"How on earth can you tell?" Leo asked his brother in purple. No one knew where they came from – except that they were once in a pet shop.

"Both of your younger brothers share the same blood type," Splinter said, "When Raphael needed blood, it was Michealangelo who matched. Though getting the blood from Michealangelo did prove a challenge."

Donnie laughed at the memory of only a year ago. Raph was badly injured and had lost a lot of blood – poor Donnie had to find out who had the same blood type as the hot headed turtle, in order to replace the blood lost. Donnie had found he and Leo was a pair, and Mike and Raph was another pair. He remembered both Splinter and Leo had to hold onto Mikey so they could get what they needed for Raphael. It wasn't that Mikey didn't want to help his brother – all four turtles would do anything for their brother – except clean up their mess. No Mikey was absolutely terrified of needles. Poor Splinter had to hold Mikey's hands and try and calm him down.

"Yeah and then I did a DNA test – you two are related alright!" Donnie chirped – as Raphael shot him a look. He was fond of his brother – but to be referred to as really relate to Mikey – that was not a good thing.

"So you and Leo related, then?" Raphael asked, "Cos you're both pains in the arse!"

"Raphael!"

"Sorry Master Splinter – but they are."

"No."

"I remember when you did that Don – it was pretty interesting to find out what species of turtle were actually were."

"Who cares – we've got a shell that means we're turtles," Raph left the room; he didn't want to stick around for The Discovery Channel – Donnie style.

Mikey hummed to "Living a Lai Loca", as he headed home. He had stoped off for his end of a work day pizza and was ready for a nice night in front of the box.

Mikey had forgotten about earlier – his mind was now on tonight's episode of The Iron Chef.

"Look whose home," Donnie said, not looking up at his brother who entered the lair.

"Hey to you too bro," Mikey replied, as he saw Splinter come into the room. Looked like the old rat wanted a few words with him – again.

"Hey Sensei, how's it hanging?" Mikey beamed – trying not to show he was worried about why Splinter looked annoyed with him. Was it because he left his towel on the floor again?

"Michealangelo, some time alone, if you don't mind," Splinter gestured to his son.

Mikey went in the direction of Splinter's room.

"I'm sorry about the bath towel Master Splinter, I promise not to do it again!"

"Michealangelo, this is not about any towels. I want to ask you how you are feeling these days. I know that you are going through that difficult stage of life – where your body can be ruled by hormones and other distractions"

"What you mean girls? They don't distract me – not as much as they distract Raph!" Mikey knew girls were one of Raphael's weaknesses.

"My son, it is not just women that can distract a young man's mind."

"Hey. Splinter, you know I'm a turtle not a man!" Mikey giggled at his father forgetting a simple thing like that. He can't mistake the fact all four sons have a shell on their back.

Splinter just looked at his son; he was lost for what to do about this son of his. The other three were much easier to deal with. Poor Mikey was a whole lot more innocent and naive, than the rest of the turtles. Leo was always obedient and Donetello, he was rarely in for causing conflict within the home and stayed with his computer most of the time.

Raphael's temper was usually dealt with by letting him go and blow off steam on his own.

Though Michelangelo was the youngest and also came across as the least intelligent of the four. He was easily over ruled by his older brothers, though this might just be common for anyone who was the youngest of four teenage boys.

No Mikey's problem was that he was stuck in a dream land – a dreamland that Splinter could not find a way to pull the boy out of. He had even tried restricting the amount of television his youngest son watched, though this proved unfruitful.

It did not help that Splinter had a soft spot for Mikey. Mikey was indeed his youngest son and was the one who needed a mother out of Splinter, not just a father figure. Mikey had been the one to still have nightmares and come crying to Splinter when he was a younger teenager and felt scared. Mikey had often come into Splinter's room in the middle of the night thinking that someone would take away his family and needed reassurance.

Splinter was in fact guilty of having babied Michelangelo to some degree.

"My son, please I want to be able to help you if there is anything the matter?" Splinter pleaded. Perhaps if Mikey could sense Splinter's concern for him, he would change.

"But nothings wrong Master Splinter. What have I done?" Mikey didn't like how Splinter was acting. It was as though the old rat was tired and filled with worry.

"My son, you seem to have become distracted tonight, while out with your brothers," Splinter began.

"Huh? They tell you that? All I did was hiccup! Master Splinter how am I suppose to hold that in? Even Don should know that's impossible."

"Michelangelo, are you happy with what you are?" Splinter dreaded asking such a question, but this would most definitely give him an answer.

"Splinter what I got to be unhappy about? I love being a turtle, if that's what you mean. Being a turtle is totally cool!" Mikey smiled at his father, still not sure what the old rat was on about this time.

"I mean with being a ninja. Please tell me the truth; do you want to be a ninja?" Splinter asked.

Mikey laughed, "What makes you think I don't want to be a ninja? I might not be all serious about it like Leo or enjoy beating people up for fun like Raphie, but I do enjoy it."

Splinter breathed a sigh of relief.

"Michelangelo, what worries me is that you seem to not be taking the matter too seriously of late. I am concerned that you are letting your brothers down. Do you realize that your actions have consequences for them also?"

"But all I did was hiccup Master Splinter, how is that bad?" Mikey started to look upset. Splinter was starting to loose himself to his emotions towards his littlest son. But he had to be firm, for it would only strengthen Mikey's abilities in battle.

"Michelangelo, I want you to please practice for me, your ability to be silent over the next few days, for it is for your safety as well as your brothers that you master such a skill. I know that you are capable of such actions. I saw you just the other day sneaking up on Raphael unnoticed."

"Yeah that was funny!" Mikey laughed at how poor Raph spilt his drink when Mikey jumped up behind him un-announced.

"Now will you please use that skill when you are working with your brothers, not just on them? You need to remember a true ninja is a master of invisibility, my son."

Mikey joined in on the last quote – he had heard it many a time from Splinter. Splinter just gave the young turtle a friendly, but stern look. Mikey's smile vanished and turned serious.

"I promise Splinter to try better next time," Mikey said, "can I go now?' Mikey just realised that is was time for his favourite hour of television.

"Yes, you may go, though be warned that your brothers are still angry at you, tread carefully my son."

Mikey quickly exited the room and went up to the television screens where two of his brothers sat.

"Don't sit there!" Came Donnie's voice.

"Why not?" Mikey asked.

"Leo's sitting there and you are not his favourite person right about now!"

"I don't see Leo there and well I am never Leo's favourite turtle anyways, so what's the difference?" Mikey sat where he had been told not to sit.

"You're no one's favourite turtle at the moment," Raphael grumbled, as he flicked the channels.

"Hey, stop there, that's what I want to watch."

"Touch cookies!" Came Raphael's reply.

"But this is my hour of television – as set out on the roster Splinter drew up!" Mikey defended himself.

"Not anymore it's not; now get out of my chair!" Leo kicked his little brother on the shines.

"Hey, stop kicking me!" Mikey cried.

"Then get out of my chair!"

"Not got your name on it!"

Leo handed Don the tray he was carrying and grabbed hold of Mikey's bandana tails.

"Oiw!!!"

"It's not got your name on it either!"

"What I do?" Mikey wined with pain.

"Gave us away to those purple dragons that are what!"

"But I only hiccuped, how was I suppose to hold that in?"

"Well, maybe if you stopped talking when you're meant to be practicing the art of silence, then you wouldn't need to hiccup!" Leo told his little brother.

"I'm sorry, okay, now can you let me go?"

"No, we're not finished yet," Raphael came over with Don.

"Oh no, not you two as well," Mikey pleaded.

"Yeah, sorry Mikey, but we going to have to punish you, let's get him boys," Donnie cried, as the three of them grabbed Mikey and dragged him kicking and screaming towards the entrance of the lair and out into the tunnel behind their home.

"No, please, no, guys! Leo, Donnie, Raph!" Mikey squirmed, as he was dropped into a small puddle.

His brothers laughed, "Sucked in Mikey!"

"Yuck, you guys are so mean!" Mikey wiped the gunk off himself.

"Next time, we'll sell you to a purple dragon!" Leo joked.

"Come on Mikey; think it's time for your bath!" Raph offered to help his little brother up, as the others just laughed. Mikey helped himself up; he wasn't going to give Raph the chance to push him back into that gunk.

"Yeah you seem to be getting on the nose right about now," Donnie held his beak, pretending that Mikey was the offending smell.

"No hard feelings, hey Mikey," Leo said, patting him on the shell.

"Just you guys wait, you are so dead now!" Mikey ran after his brothers trying to get them in the gunk also.


End file.
